Forget Who I Am
by MajinBroli
Summary: AU: Vegeta suffers a second accident in the gravity chamber after the death of Buu but the Prince doen't just loose some of his pride. He looses all of his memories, how do you make a man who doesnt remember love you again? VB


**Disclaimer: Don't own it probably never will**

**Forget Who I Am**

**Chapter I**

_A/N: Short chapter could consider it a prologue but R&R

* * *

_

"Hey dad what's up with you and mom tonight dad? She's in one of the moods again." Trunks said as his dad passed by his towel around his neck and black training shorts. Obviously he was ready for a round inside the gravity chamber after probably some kind of argument with his mother.

"Heh it's nothing boy I know your mother's human dates and meanings so I play my usual card." He laughed as he knew exactly what he was doing. Playing on her emotions like he didn't care waiting to find her later on that day ready to vent all her anger on him when if fact he knew all along what she was expecting.

Their anniversary of course he remembered, he wasn't any idiot like Kakarot. He knew things very well after all that's all he really did anymore. Training, the woman and his son, that was all he knew. Of course he paid particular attention to the woman, he loved to spark her anger. That being the reason for their attraction in the first place, her unwillingness to accept the position that he deemed her and his own for the position she gave him. _What I see in myself I see in her, and the most beautiful thing in our lives is nothing then ourselves. _"Don't worry brat I'll fix everything tonight just remember what happens should you spill this to her?" He said raising his brow at Trunks a look of 'encouragement' he would see for six straight hours as he would spar with his father in 300 times normal gravity.

"Yeah, yeah I got you dad. No need to remind me of that" Trunks said waving him off as Vegeta smirked.

"Good you learned well son." He chuckled as he knew the boy would never forget when Bulma had told him that little quote before he sacrificed himself about several months ago. _"Trunks I want you to take good care of your mother." _Oh how he never heard the end of that… But Trunks learned that too well enough.

At the same moment Bulma who was enraged at Vegeta's complete ignorance forgetting in her rage that he always played with her like this. She was in the gravity chamber. "Forget our anniversary will you Vegeta!?" She hissed as she fixed tampered with the controls in the middle of the gravity chamber. "I hope you like training in negative gravity then back to three hundred in ten seconds. Repeating for a few hours, maybe that it'll jog your memory." She vented as she punched in the codes inside the computer.

Smirking much like her husband at her own handiwork knowing that her unknowingly misplaced revenge. Tossing her hair back she strode out of the gravity chamber ready to hear some foul cursing and screams for a few hours until it shut off. Or maybe she'd be merciful if he begged her but she wouldn't expect that but it helped to hope that one day she'd get her proud prince to call out to her in apology. "He'll probably forget everything he's ever done to me after this day." She said with a prideful laugh as she rounded the corner. Maybe if she knew what would happen next she would regret those words…

Not more then a minute later did Vegeta come around. Unaware of his wife's trickery he could smell her scent faintly as he assumed she came to scream at him some more like she had done in the past till his ears bleed out.

"Good thing I plan on hearing her scream much better tonight." He chuckled as he left his towel outside the door of the gravity chamber and headed inside. Cracking his neck side to side as he went to engage the gravity, his mind unknowing of the dirty deed his wife had just put in the gravity's main controls.

Tapping the ignition on he stood stalwart expecting to be hit with gravity… A spark rippled out and he snapped his head down then blinked…

_Starring up at the ceiling his vision becoming blurred as blood poured from his skull, the room soon distorting and rippling as he could feel everything in his mind slipping away. His head spun his mind becoming a mixer of emotions as he could feel his consciousness fading. His very thoughts and memories in a flash gone only the scream filled his ears as darkness fell over his eyes. As if a waterfall had fallen over him his very soul and mind being washed down into the depths inside of himself all he could see was darkness as he floated lifelessly, his eyes lifeless. Their spark gone and as he tried to reach upwards a tight hand grabbed his waist and he could only open his mouth as he was sucked downwards. Being sucked downwards through the torrents his screams only gasps, his cries and thoughts vanishing as he could watch the memories of his life flash before his eyes. The things he knew, the man he had become everything around him was being lost as he was being pulled away from everything. His hands unable to grasp the memories and flashes of himself, catching only glimpses of life before he finally hit the pits of the black abyss…_

_Vegeta fell further as if he had broken a barrier plummeting down until he collided on the solid ground which only absorbed the punishing blow leaving him to just lay on his back. Weak and unable to stand, his finger were the only thing that twitched as he tried to force himself to move out of mental instinct to escape. But his mind couldn't focus all that he could feel was the passing of his mind. Looking up to the light above him as he tried to understand all that was happening to him. He could see a spec of light and it was incredibly bright but he couldn't lower his eyes or shield his face. It just burned and his eyes flashed as he screamed and then a second presence came to him._

"_Time is inevitable even for you Vegeta, but as we all know the murderer and villain that you once stood for is now gone." Spoke a voice as a green skinned man walked up to him, the unique white outfit and cane showed him as a man of stature. "But it is your time now Vegeta for you to cross. Of course I know it's not right I don't control death I just bring you to Yemma."_

"_Why me? How have I deserved this?" Was all he could manage. "Why now? Could I not have lived longer? Don't I deserve something more then just a flash of death."_

"_Nothing at all this time wasn't picked by me whether you call it fate or karma it had picked now. I don't think you are deserving of such a fate but come with me now Vegeta the otherworld awaits you. Then you'll find the peace you have wanted during the nights." He offered his hand to Vegeta and then as he could suddenly feel his limbs lighten as if the weight that had pulled him down had simply faded. He reached his hand up to the man His fingers just a hair away from grasping his hand as it was purely his decision._

"_No Vegeta don't go yet! Please I'm so sorry don't leave me! This isn't right!" He heard and he stopped his grasp almost ready as he could feel a part of him being pulled back. Someone's crying was reaching him like their pleas needed to be heard. But as he looked back he could feel the warmth from the green man's hand and the man smiled and waited but Vegeta pulled his hand back as he could hear something more something was crying out for him. It was hard to tell but the man in front of him stopped smiling and looked up with a look of defeat. But he seemed happy how ever that would be. _

"_I guess not, you're going back but it's not going to be the same Vegeta." He said raising his cane Vegeta turned back and looked up as the wooden pole slammed down on top his skull. The crack ringing out as Vegeta screamed as he felt the ground become a liquid his body becoming numb once more as a tight grip formed around him and he was being pulled upwards. The green skinned man waved before in a blink disappeared. _

_Letting out a scream as images left his mind, this place, and these thoughts now all disappearing in a simple flash of light and he was drawn out of the black world in the depths of his sub-consciousness. Pulled upwards into a blinding light he could only cover his face as he was snapped out.

* * *

_

His chest jolted upwards and drew in a breath, eyes faltering as they tried to adjust to the burning intensity above him. His eyelids only fell down tight with exhaustion even though he felt like he had slept for days exhaustion tried to claim him once more but his blood refused to let him. Something in the back of his mind told him that giving into slumber was a weakness. Unacceptable for him as he should not be able to escape this situation, his arm moved out of instinct as something pierced his flesh. A tight grip clamping over something as a burst of adrenaline pumped through him. His eyes snapping awake as he felt numerous hands over him. He looked up at a man dressed in white his hand around his throat and presently choking the life out of him as other people moved to break his iron grip.

He let go watching as the man fell back coughing for air. "Where am I?" He asked as he fell back hitting the bed with a thud. The staff around him letting out a breath of relief, the man on the floor rubbed his bruised throat and waved at the rest as he got up and walked up having saved a life and nearly lost his own was enough for now.

A woman approached his side and placed something cool over his forehead. "Jus relax sir we'll let you-"

The sentence hadn't finished as he succumb to exhaustion. Weightlessness taking over soon and what felt like seconds later his eyes opened again. A groan escaped his lips as he wiped the sleep from his eyes. Not a second later had someone appeared over his face, another woman… one he…he could not… remember…

* * *

_MajinBroli R&R_


End file.
